


A Way Out

by SociallyAwkwardFox



Series: JayTim Week: Tropes & AUs 2018 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Duelling, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardFox/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: Having an arranged marriage was never part of his life plan, especially when he's in a loving relationship that no one knows about.





	A Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this one isn't very good. I rushed it to make sure I had it done in time for the week. Hopefully, it's still enjoyable!

After closing the door firmly behind him, Tim took up his usual spot on the couch across from the one his parents sat on. Both greeted him with a stiff nod and a neutral expression that gave nothing away. While his father straightened his already perfect tie, his mother finished off the last of her tea. His suspicion grew with every passing second of complete and utter silence, but he didn't plan on being the one to break it.

Finally, his father clasped his hands tightly in his lap and sat up ramrod straight. “Thank you for joining us. We'll make this quick, so we can all get back to our day.”

“Of course.”

“After months of negotiations, your mother and I have reached an agreement with a very noble house that will benefit us both. Part of the terms include your betrothal to their youngest son. Next month, the two of you will be wed and the contract between our two families will be binding.”

“You arranged a marriage.”

“This is the perfect time to do so.” His mother's voice held no emotion, making it clear she didn't care about his opinion on the matter. “You are in your peak years for such an arrangement. This contract that will come with your marriage is extremely lucrative, so we took it for you.”

“No, you took it to benefit yourselves. If you gave a damn about me, I would've been informed you were speaking about such matters. Instead, you agreed to this arrangement behind my back because it'll lift your own standing.”

“We are not the only ones that will benefit.”

“But you will benefit the most. You wouldn't have agreed to it if you didn't.”

“It took a lot of time to reach these terms. You should-”

“Do not tell me what I should think or feel. I know what I think and feel. Telling me how I'm supposed to isn't going to change anything. I'm not one of your little minions that buy into everything you say.”

“Timothy-”

Before his mother could get any further, he stood from his place on the couch. “Thank you for informing me about your decision. Since we have nothing else to discuss, I have important work that needs to be done, so I'll be taking my leave.”

“This arrangement is not negotiable. You will marry him.”

“Believe me, I'm completely aware of how little power I have in this situation. That does not mean I’ll be playing the role of the perfect fiancé.”

“Do not ruin this.”

“Or what? You'll marry me off? The last chip is gone. I don't know what else you expect to play to keep me under your control. You should’ve thought about that.”

* * *

 

“Excuse me. I apologize for interrupting, but I’d liked to borrow Lord Todd for a moment. It won't take long.”

The elderly council member looked over the rim of this thick glasses at Tim, then let out a hum of agreement and motioned for Jason to leave. After giving the council member a short bow, Jason followed Tim out of the room. His heavy boots hitting the wood flooring echoed off the hallway walls as Tim quickly led him to the nearest empty room. As soon as the door closed behind them, he locked it to prevent anyone from stumbling in on their conversation.

“Is something wrong with the prince?”

“No, this has to do with us. Normally, I wouldn't pull you out of a meeting, but I want to be the one to tell you this.”

“Tell me what?”

Even though he didn't have one yet, Tim rubbed at his temples like he was attempting to ease a pounding headache. “My parents arranged a marriage for me. The wedding is scheduled for next month.”

“They did what?”

“Don't make me say it again. I'm already dreading it and there's no time for me to find a way out of this. I'm sure they did that on purpose.”

“Who are they marrying you off to?”

“I didn't bother asking for a name. They just said he was the youngest child in a family more powerful than our own, not surprising considering that's why they did it.”

“What if you married someone of even higher prestige?” Jason cupped Tim’s face in his large hands, then leaned down to press their foreheads together. “Maybe, that would get you out of it.”

“Don't even think about suggesting that to your mother. The only reason my parents agreed to it was because they knew they were coming out on top. Lady Shiva would never let that happen. We both know that.”

“If she knew-”

“You want to tell her now? What exactly would you say? Dearest mother, I need to tell you something. I've been in a relationship with someone for almost a year and a half and I didn't tell you because he's the Advisor to the prince, but I have to tell you now because his parents have arranged to marry him off and I don't want that to happen. I'm sure that would go over well.”

“It's better than you getting married to some random person that probably won't give a shit about you.”

“Jay-”

“I'm serious. I know we were keeping it a secret from everyone because of our positions, but we also discussed the future. Nothing has changed for me.”

To calm himself, Tim took a deep breath and gripped onto Jason's large biceps. “I don't want you to risk anything for me. This whole thing could turn into an absolute mess and I don't want you caught up in it.”

“There is an easy way to deal with this.”

“No! No way. You will not. I mean it.”

“Why not? I bet I can easily take whoever your parents found for you.”

“People rarely engage in duels nowadays for a reason. It's considered disgraceful, especially if you lose. You'd be putting yourself and your family at risk. Plus, what would people say when they find out the prince's Shield is engaged in a duel?”

“It would be worth it.”

“I don't want you to take that chance. Please, don't.”

“If it comes down to you marrying him or risking a duel, I'll do it.” Slightly chapped lips caught his in a quick kiss that left him wanting more. “We have a month to figure this out. I'll drop by your apartment later, so we can start looking for something.”

“Get back to work. I'm going to be late to my meeting if I don't leave now.”

“Love you, too.”

* * *

 

Tim let out a heavy sigh as he closed yet another book full of useless information from the small selection of books he'd found on arranged marriage laws. Plenty had information on how to break an arranged marriage after the fact for a variety of reason, but the only ways to break them before were duels to challenge for the hand of a betrothed or one of the parties backing out. There was no way his parents would ever agree to the second option and Jason fighting the man he'd been engaged to for the right to marry him was out of the question. Unless the last couple of books held information none of the others did, the chance of him getting out of it was zero.

A growl of frustration from Jason followed by the slam of a book closing pulled Tim's attention away from their dwindling pile to the man sitting next to him. His hair looked as though he'd run his hands through it so many times it now stood up in gravity defying spikes. The stress showed in more than just his wild hair-his mouth was turned down in a deep frown and his shoulders looked tense. He shoved the book away, then turned to Tim while he ran a hand through his hair again.

“Find anything?”

“Nothing new.”

“We have two weeks and everything is saying the same thing. I think it's time we consider the fact I'll need to challenge him to a duel to get you out of this.”

“I'm not property to be won and passed from one person to the next!”

“According to the law, you are!” To calm himself down, Jason took several deep breaths in and out, then reached out to take both of Tim's hand in his larger ones. “I get this is a difficult position for you to be in because you're used to being the one in charge. Sometimes, it feels like the only people higher than you are the king and my mother, but this is one of the few things you're not in control of. I know you're not property or a prize to be won. I also like to think nearly two years of courting and dating was enough to earn even a fraction of your love. Dueling some moron for you would be an honor and I'd gladly do it because I love you and want to see you happy, which means having control over the rest of your life.

Winning the duel might technically mean the arrangement to you would pass on to me, but I would never use that to control you. I hope you know that because even if things don't work out between us, I won't use it to control you. I'd let you go.”

“Jay, I do know that.”

“Then let me do this. Let me issue the challenge and get this over with. It's only been two weeks and I can see how stressed this is making you and there's still two more to go. Let me end this.”

“Give me a day to think about this, please. There's so much to consider and not just on my end. Jason, you know what this duel could mean for you.”

“You won't let me forget it. If it'll make you feel better, I'll talk to my mom about it and see what she says. It's about time I told her about us anyways. I'm tired of hiding us. It's ridiculous. We're both loyal to our duties and have been for the entire time we've been together. People knowing won't change anything.”

“You'll let me know how that goes?”

The wide smile that always made Tim feel like the most important person in the universe appeared on Jason's face. “As soon as I get a chance, I'll call you and give you a play-by-play.”

“I have to go over to the prince's tonight to go over a few things. I'll be home around ten.”

“Around midnight then, just like when we were younger.”

“We're not little kids anymore. We don't need to sneak out after everyone's asleep to call each other.”

“I know, but it's still be fun to do.”

“You're such a dork, but we can do midnight.”

“I love you. Don't forget that. No matter what you decide or what happens. I love you so fucking much.”

“How could I ever forget?”

* * *

“Stop.” While he was used to Damian demanding things, the sudden harsh tone jolted Tim out of the long explanation he'd been in the middle of. “You are distracted. Father would be concerned.”

“I'd tell your father not to worry.”

“We could have been finished with this thirty minutes ago. Why are you dragging it out? Are you avoiding something?”

“It's nothing to worry about.”

“The only time you let something interfere with your work is when it is serious. Perhaps, someone lending an ear could help.”

“And you're offering?”

“If it will get you out of my apartment, yes.”

While the offer of an outside perspective was tempting, he quick pushed that thought out of his head and returned his attention to his meeting notes. “I wouldn't want to take up more of your time. I'm sure you have plans with Jon after we finish here and I still need to make dinner.”

“Dinner can be ordered and Jon is annoyingly understanding. Talk.”

“Fine, but only because we'll be here all night if I don't.” Instead of looking Damian in the eye, he watched where his fingers fiddled with the edge of his notes. “My parents arranged for me to be married to Lord Killian’s youngest son because they negotiated a deal that benefits them greatly. Unfortunately, I haven't found a way out of it and the wedding is supposed to be in two weeks. I could easily find a way out of it after we’re married, but it would take time and…”

“Your relationship with Todd would be in jeopardy.”

Tim snapped his head up in surprise, then narrowed his eyes at the sight of the pleased smirk on Damian’s face. “The two of you are not very good at hiding it, especially when you've been drinking.”

“His mother-”

“Doubtful. You two rarely spend time together in her presence. Father suspects, but is not sure.”

“Jason wants to issue a duel.”

“And you will not allow it."

“Of course not! The opinion of dueling is horrible. If he loses, him and his entire family would be shamed. Even issuing it would be looked down upon. It just doesn't happen anymore.”

“Duels to the death, but there is another kind. He could issue a duel to first blood and while I loathe to admit it, we both know Todd would easily win a duel against Killian’s youngest. He is pathetic.” The disgust twisting Damian’s face at the mere thought of him was replaced by a more thoughtful one. “What is the real reason you will not allow it? Surely you know of first blood.”

“We kept it a secret for a reason the future Royal Shield and Advisor in a relationship will be viewed as a conflict of interest and-”

“And it will not change anything. I already told you father suspects. He would have done something if it were a problem and I see no problem with it either.”

“Are you… giving us your blessing?”

“You do not need my blessing.”

Despite Damian’s attempt to hide it by turning away, the small hint of a blush rising in his cheeks caught Tim's eye. “That's really sweet and, maybe, I did need to hear it. This job is everything to me and losing it terrifies me, but Jason has wedged himself in there and became an important part as well. Losing either is terrifying. So, thank you.”

“You are welcome, but do not tell anyone about this.”

“I would never.”

* * *

 

As time ticked closer and closer to midnight, Tim settled down in his bed with plenty of blankets to keep him warm and fluffy pillows to hold. On his side with a pillow held in his arms to prop his phone on, he watched the minutes pass by on the small clock in the corner. Occasionally, his eyes would drift to the picture of him and Jason that he made the background on his phone. It didn't even hint at there being more than friendship between the two of them, but he loved the picture. Jason was using Tim’s head as an arm rest with a smirk, while Tim glared out the corner of his eye at him and summoned his weapon just in view of the camera.

The picture suddenly disappeared as a call appeared on the screen just long enough for Tim to swipe the answer button. “Were you waiting for me?”

“What else would I be doing?”

“Something more productive.”

“Like what?”

“I don't know. Something. Not that it matters now. Are you ready to hear what my mom had to say?”

Nerves clawed at him once again in anticipation, but he took a deep breath to ease their hold. “Yes.”

“She told me to kick his ass.”

“What?”

“Well, she said more than that about us, but when I mentioned that I planned on issuing a duel, that's what she told me.”

“What did she say about us?”

“She grilled me about our relationship and whether I was treating you properly, then told me she was happy for us.”

“Really?”

A snort filtered through the phone loud enough Tim pulled it away from his ear, then quickly returned it to avoid missing what Jason said next. “Are you kidding? My mother adores you. I'm pretty sure she would've adopted you the moment she met you if she could've. She warned me against hurting you.”

“Thank goodness.”

“So, the duel…”

“Do it. First thing in the morning challenge him to a duel to first blood.”

“And kick his ass?”

“I'd expect nothing less from you.”

“Then it'll be done, sweetheart.” Even though Jason couldn't see, Tim rolled his eyes fondly at the ridiculous nickname. “Do I have someone to thank for your solid yes?”

“They wish to remain anonymous.”

“I'll give Damian a big thank you the next time I see him.”

* * *

 

To keep himself from fidgeting, Tim crossed his arms over his chest and moved his feet to be shoulder width apart. As tradition dictated, he stood even with the middle line dividing the two combatants with a representative from each on either side of him. Cass stood quietly on his left, while Lord Killian imitated a statue on his right. Even though he wasn't supposed to, he leaned slightly to his left to get some comfort from his friend.

“Thank you for joining us today. A challenge has been issued for the hand of Lord Timothy Jackson Drake. Lord Jason Peter Todd issued the challenge against Lord Christopher Ryan Killian. The first to draw blood wins. Are both combatants ready?” After both gave the signal, they bowed to each other and lifted their swords. “Begin.”

For a few second, they remained motionless except for the rise and fall of their chests, then Christopher moved. After taking the two steps forward to reach Jason, he jabbed at Jason's lower abdomen. Easily, Jason blocked the jab, then took a large step to the side and did a jab of his own. Christopher leapt backwards to avoid the hit and almost lost his balance in the process.

To anyone with some sort of combat knowledge, it was obvious that Christopher was not a melee fighter. If Tim had to guess, he specialized in ranged weaponry and completely ignored close combat training. While that definitely put things in Jason's favor, there was always the possibility he could get in a lucky hit or be playing down his skills. Until Jason drew blood, he would be holding his breath in anticipation.

Instead of jumping on the offensive, Jason remained composed and carefully planned every attack before he made it. Several came close to drawing blood, but Christopher was able to dodge out of the way of them at the last second. The attacks in the opposite direction were all stopped well before they came close to hitting Jason.

When Christopher's next strike came, Jason ducked down to kick his legs out from underneath him. As Christopher hit the ground, his sword dropped from his hand and skid away from where he ended up. Before he could scramble to retrieve it, Jason cut one of his hands just hard enough to draw a little blood. With first blood drawn, he took a step back from Christopher and put the sword on display for the officiant to check.

“The winner is Lord Jason Peter Todd.”

Without thinking, Tim launched himself at Jason to pull him into a burning kiss fueled by his excitement of no longer being betrothed to a man he didn't care about. Strong arms caught him around the waist and gave him a quick squeeze. Once they finally broke apart from the kiss, they smiled happily at each other as the high slowly wore off.

“I think that worked out pretty well.”

“Don't get a big head.” Tim pushed onto his toes to press a kiss to Jason's forehead. “Thank you.”

“I'd do it again for you.”

“Let's make sure that's not necessary.”

“Your parents did plan a wedding for next week.”

“Seriously?”

With a shrug of his shoulders and a smirk, Jason dropped to one knee before him and pulled a small box out of his pocket. “I've had this for about three months now. The right time never came, so why not now?”

“Why not.”

“Is that a yes?”

“I suppose it is.”

A sound of disgusted pulled both their attention to the young prince standing with his arms crossed a few feet away from them. “Will you always be like this now everyone knows?”

“I don't know. Guess we'll find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
